The present invention relates to computing systems, and more specifically, to assigning workloads based on known updates and/or security vulnerabilities.
Software updates are frequently applied to computing devices for a variety of reasons, including fixing errors, addressing security vulnerabilities, and keeping software up to date. However, software updates may be distributed at times where the computing systems cannot apply the software updates. For example, a system may be in production, and services provided by the system cannot be taken offline to apply the update. Similarly, a system may not have the correct network connection to download the update. As another example, the update might be for unneeded software. Software updates are conventionally applied as soon as possible, in spite of the risks that may arise when doing so.